


Home Alone

by kiefercarlos



Series: Castle One-Shots [4]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kate and Alexis being besties, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Castle is stuck in Minnesota and so he calls Kate for help.
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Alexis Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Castle One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Home Alone

Kate was just settling down with a glass of wine when her phone rang. She knew the ringtone and grinned as she picked it up. "Hey you." She says with a smile, bringing the glass to her lips. "Hey, I need a favour." Rick says and Kate rolls her eyes as she puts her glass down. "What have you done now?" She asks and there's a nervous pause from the other end of the line. "I'm stuck in Minnesota." He says and Kate is confused for a moment.

"Minnesota. What are you doing in Minnesota. I thought you were back in New York?" She asked and there was a sigh from other end of the line. "There's been bad weather and I got grounded and the weathers got worse and so I'm still grounded." He explained and Kate flung her head back against the headrest. "Okay, what do you need?" She asks sitting up. "Can you go stay with Alexis?" He asks and Kate lifts her head. "Where's your mother?" She asks trying to think about something she should remember. "She went in to have that operation on her hand." He explains and Kate frowned. "I thought that wasn't until next month?" She asked as she got up and headed into her room to grab her go bag. "An opening came up and she took today's. We all thought I was coming home today. I didn't want to tell her I wasn't." Castle explained and Kate nodded in understanding as she grabbed a few other belonging. "Alexis says she'll be fine on her own for one night, but I don't want her to be." Castle says and Kate smiles at him for that. His love for Alexis never ceases to surprise her. "I'll head over there now." Kate promises and she can practically feel Castle's relief through the phone. "Thank you." He says honestly grateful and Kate shakes her head. If this had happened back when they weren't dating, she still would have done this. She's surprised he even had to ask.

She arrives at the loft apartment about half an hour later. When she knocks on the door she can hear Alexis scuffling the other side. "Who is it?" She shouts through the door and Kate frowns in confusion, wondering why she doesn't just check the peephole. "It's Kate." She shouts and there's a few moments of silence before the door slowly opens, keychain still on. Alexis is looking confused from the doorway.

When she sees that it is Kate she shuts the look and unlocks it fully. Kate just smiles at the precaution. The door opens and Kate smiles at her and then her eyes lower to the baseball bat and then back to Alexis who just shrugs. "What are you doing here?" She asks noticing Kate's bag and Kate smirks. "Your dad mentioned that you were home alone. Thought I'd come hang out with you for the night." Kate says and the way Alexis smiles at her, she knows that it was Castle's doing, but Alexis is clearly grateful. "You didn't have to. I was only going to do some homework and watch TV." The younger girl tried to casually explain and Kate just shrugs in return. I was just going to drink wine and watch TV, so mind if I join you?" Kate asks as she strolls in and tucks her bag next to the sofa and Alexis just shakes her head. "Be my guest." She says and heads over to the kitchenette. Kate settles in at the sofa and when Alexis returns there a glass of wine sitting in Kate's hand.

"Think your dad will mind, I drink all this?" Kate asks as she takes her first sip. Alexis laughs as she cues up a rom-com on the TV. "I don't think he'd even notice." She admits and Kate smiles the two females settling down to watch the movie. They ordered some take away and pigged out, enjoying each others company more than they thought they would. Both falling asleep late and just curling up on the sofa, drifting off.

Kate was woken the following morning, by a kiss to the forehead, she blinked her eyes opened and smiled at Castle, leaning over her. "Hey, you're back." She said groggily and her body ached as she remembered the whole bottle of wine she'd drunk the night before.

Castle just stood there grinning at her. "You two had a goodnight." He said with a smirk as he glanced around the living room. Kate gave a quick glance and cringed at the mess they'd made. "Go back to sleep, I'll come wake you when breakfast is ready." He said and Kate watched him as he placed a kiss to her brow before heading around the sofa and dropping a kiss to Alexis' temple, the girl only stirring slightly before settling again. Kate just watched him smile before she drifted off again, waking a little while later to the strong aroma of coffee and bacon.

When she sat up, she watched Alexis do the same and both females smiled at each other. Their tangible bond was now fully formed and Kate couldn't be happier. She knew that Alexis was old enough to not need a new mother, but she could use another friend and Kate was that in spades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
